


Reasonable Interruption (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [92]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @d3z31 : Well I was gonna ask for like a funny smut, or Poe and the reader are having some alone time but their kid (like toddler) has a nightmare and interrupts and they don’t know what to do cuz they’re naked 😂 hope that made sense. Thank you. 💕
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	Reasonable Interruption (Modern AU)

Poe sighed as he entered the bedroom, “Kes is finally asleep. Had to read _Goodnight, Moon_ twice, but he’s asleep.” he flopped onto the bed beside you, making you giggle.

“Babe, that’s not even the hardest part.”

He rolled over to face you, a fond smile on his face, “I know, lovey. You do so much for this family while I’m away.” he leaned forward, “And I’m so,” he pecked your lips, “so,” a peck again, “grateful.”

You smirked, “Well, maybe you should show me how grateful you are.”

“Gladly,” he said huskily before he captured your lips with his. 

You were already dressed for bed, which meant that you only wore undies and one of Poe’s shirts. This made undressing you so much easier. 

Poe sat up, removing his shirt and then removing yours. He tossed the items onto the floor and straddled your body. He bent over kissing your lips, then down your neck and chest. As he continued to press kisses down your body, he slid your underwear down your legs. Your breath hitched when he kissed above your mound.

“So beautiful,” he mumbled. He then got off you, “Open those legs for me, baby.” your legs slowly opened and Poe settled himself onto his stomach in-between. He worked on kissing your soft thighs, working his way up and down, teasing you.

“C’mon, Poe,” you whined.

He groaned, “I love it when you beg,” he scoot up more and dipped his tongue into you. 

You pressed your head back into the pillows, closing your eyes are you muttered, “Oh, fuck.”

Poe smiled with pride as began to go down on you, licking up your slit, tongue circling around your hardened clit. He moaned when he felt your fingers weave through his greying curls, tugging onto them. He slowly inserted a finger into you, feeling the wetness of your core.

“More,” you gasped, “more Poe.”

“My baby’s feeling greedy tonight, huh?” he slowly inserts another finger and you cover your mouth to muffle out your cries of pleasure. You really didn’t want to wake up your son. 

“Fuck, I wish I could hear you scream,” Poe mumbled into your pussy, “Wish I could hear loud and clear how well my fingers feel in you. They feel good, sweetheart?” You nod your head furiously and he chuckles, “Yeah, they do.” Poe gives one more lick to your clit and slowly pulls his fingers out of you.

You pout at him, “Poooeee!”

He kneels in-between your legs, “I’m sorry, baby. I just gotta be inside you already.” He slides his boxers down enough to reveal his hardened cock. He pumps it a couple of times before slowly inserting the tip inside you.

“Oh my-”

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

“Mama!!” 

Poe groans, but not out of pleasure, frustration.

You hear the cries of your four year old and you start to worry, “Mama!!” _Bang, bang, bang_ , as he slams against your locked bedroom door.

Poe sighs, “I’ll go take care of him, okay?” Poe pulls out of you and pulls up his boxers. He hops out of bed and picks up his shirt, slipping it on. Poe looks back to see you slipping on your underwear and shirt. You nod and he opens the door, “Hey, buddy. What’s goin’ on?” he asks KJ. You watch as he picks up your son and heads back to his room. You go to the bathroom to freshen up and make your way Kay’s room.

You walk in to see Poe on the bed, holding KJ. KJ looks at you, “I had bad dweam.”

You approach Kay’s bed and knelt down, “Was it the monsters again?” KJ nodded and you swiped his own black curls out of his face, “Well, they’re gone now, huh? Papa chased them away right? ‘Cause papa’s a superhero, huh?”

KJ giggled and nodded, “Do you want papa to stay with you until you go to sleep?”

“You too.”

You smiled, “Okay, make room for mama.” Poe scoot to the other edge of the bed, pulling KJ with him. You settled on your side, curling yourself around your son. 

KJ squirmed until comfortable, clutching his corgi plush that resembled to the family dog Bee Bee. You rubbed soothing circles onto his tummy before you heard his quiet snores. 

You looked up, meeting Poe’s gaze. You gave him a sheepish smile and whispered, “This isn’t how I planned our night to go.”

He shrugged, “It’s okay. There’s nothing better than falling sleep with the two people who mean the most to me.” He leaned over, kissing your forehead, “Good night, sweetheart.”

“Good night, babe.” you both closed your eyes, relishing in the warmth and love of your little family.


End file.
